1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication terminal having a function for transmitting/receiving multimedia data; a picked-up image editing apparatus; and a picked-up image editing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable wireless communication terminal and a picked-up image editing apparatus and method having a function for combining and/or processing a downloaded image together with a picked-up image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a portable telephone (a type of portable wireless communication terminal) having a digital camera incorporated therein such that data picked-up by using this incorporated camera can be transmitted to be attached to E-mail and the data can be received and displayed.
Further, there exists a portable telephone comprising a function capable of processing picked-up data and capable of freely setting a motion picture, animation, sound (melody) or the like downloaded over a content provider as a call arrival image as is the case with a variety of multimedia data.
The thus downloaded data is often inhibited from being duplicated or processed, and information with copyright protection is added to the data in advance. However, a general user has few opportunities of recognizing them. Therefore, when an attempt is made to freely combine and/or process picked-up images, there are many cases in which such combining and/or processing are/is restricted or inhibited.
In addition, the image picked-up by the above-described portable telephone with the camera function and another image with copyright obtained by downloading it can be displayed to be combined with each other. However, the thus combined image cannot be transmitted. Therefore, after the combined image has been temporarily held in the portable telephone, when an attempt is made to transmit it via E-mail, the combined image is not displayed, and cannot be transmitted. At this time, the general user cannot understand why the combined image is not displayed and cannot be transmitted. In such a case, there has been a problem that the user has a trouble with operation, and the usability of the portable telephone is very poor.